Her Soldiers' Lament
by AnimeCat92
Summary: The War of Chaos and Cosmos is over, Cosmos know rules over 'World B' and her soldiers have returned to 'World A'. But their thoughts always stray to their companions from the War who they'll never see again.
1. Chapter 1

The warrior walked through the forest, dappled sunlight and shadows cross his path as he continues his forward march. He travels alone, no monsters or even the odd travellers cross his path. _"The same but different."_ He walks on, only the bird song and the sound of the warrior's footsteps disturbed the quiet of the forest. He arrives in a clearing and looks up at the sky, shading his eyes as he did. He then reached into a hidden pocket, and brings out an object he had not shown to any one, a large blue crystal. The light reflected off its surface as the warrior looked at it fondly, as if it meant the world to him. And in some way it did, it was the only thing he had of the adventure with his companions as the Warriors of Cosmos. He remembered the Goddess they had been summoned by, her gentle and calming light, her kind voice and her unwavering trust in her Warriors. Now, each of her warriors held a piece of her light in form of a crystal. Remembering his Goddess brought on the memories of his companions:

The strong young man, a jack of all trades, whose seemingly small dream grew into a dream shared by them all.

The young boy, with the heart of a much larger warrior, who tried to show he deserved to be there as much as the others.

The young man, who could control both light and darkness, whose kind and strong heart was a source of common sense among the warriors.

The free-spirited young man, the light hearted and seemingly trouble free young man with the unique ability to copy their own abilities.

The powerful but kind hearted young woman who feared her powers but fought to the end for a dream and hope.

The silent man with a sword the same height as himself, who only wanted to find his reason to fight despite the interference of another.

The young man with the scarred face, who was like a lion, proud and protective of his pack as he fought against the manikins.

The young man with a tail, the thief with a heart of gold, who could reach places the others couldn't but was as free-spirited as his friend.

And the young man, whose feelings towards his father confused him, but his cheerful personality and helpful disposition made him a strong warrior.

He let himself get lost in memories of their struggle together but it was bittersweet. He would never again see those warriors again, having all returned to their own worlds. And that does not even include the warriors from the cycles before them who did not make it to the 13th cycle. But those memories were forever lost to him, as it was to the others. But, at least his memories of this cycle had not been lost, so he could remember them. And maybe he would see them again, either if he came across a portal to one of their worlds or, if it existed, the life after this because, if anything he knew he'd see them again. They were connected after all, and not even the death of their Goddess had stopped them after all so this was just another roadblock after all.

Their adventure only remembered in history, by what legends could tell. 3 of the warriors remained in Corneria but the last, the Warrior of Light became restless and left these lands. Where he left to is unknown but they knew he was searching for something. Whether he found it, they don't know but stories of a horned armoured knight who travelled across distant lands reached them even if they never saw him again.

A/N

This is only my interpretation of what I think goes on in the head of the Warrior of Light so take it with a grain of salt. I felt he was always somewhat spiritual, not believing in coincidences and that everything has a meaning with all his speeches that he gives in the game. He also doesn't do anything lightly when making decisions like in 012 where he decides with Kain to send some of them onwards. But I also feels he needs a goal to work towards, whether it be fighting Chaos or protecting Cosmos but he feels lost without such a thing. He would probably leave Corneria sooner or later to try and find some goal to work towards. I also interpret how he sees the other Warriors of Cosmos from his disconnected point of view so it's not particularly in depth of any of them.


	2. Chapter 2

The young man wiped his forehead, as he worked hard on what was in front of him. A garden of many flowers, there weren't many of each but there were several different kinds. He'd been working on the Roses but he gave each of the groups of flowers their own attention. He smiled sadly as he continued working hard. A sword and axe remained at his waist but the rest of his weapons weren't too far away. He continued to carefully tend to the roses, it wasn't the field of wild roses of his dream but maybe one day it would be, though…that dream had far changed. _"A field full of all our favourite flowers, how I felt my dream small and insignificant but it became all of ours."_ He was almost glad he'd lost to Sephiroth in the end; it had brought them all together in a way. They'd talked of their favourite flowers and he'd made a garden of them here but it was bittersweet in a way, since this was the only way they'd all be together again. And it sadden him, but looking at each group of flowers made him remember those times, times he couldn't share with his friends and family. Neither could he share the knowledge of the pinkish-red crystal, his only keepsake of that strange world. He brought it out now, letting the light that reflected off it dance around him as he let himself get lost in memory.

The solitary warrior who traversed the world alone, who offered little in the way of words but they always had some kind of meaning behind them.

The young knight trying to fill some big shoes, but certainly was a powerful ally in the fight helping her in ways we weren't around for.

The knight with a foot on both sides, a conflicted young man in more ways. His brother was a warrior of Chaos but helped us more than them, but they did indeed battle. He always had a kind smile on his face but he definitely had his only share of worries and concerns as did the rest of us until they were finally put to rest.

The rather hyperactive young man with the ability to copy theirs and while carefree, even he had his serious side.

The only woman of the warriors, the quiet and sometimes meek girl with amazing powers who kick-started the whole dream.

The quiet warrior with a massive sword and no direction to go, who helped me in my time of need. I was glad to help him how I could, even inspire him with my own dream. His strong but quiet presence was actually a source of comfort to him.

The scarred warrior with surprising patience and loyalty despite how his actions from afar may appear, those 2 were very alike in fact.

The thief with a tail, a jokester who also couldn't seem to be serious at the best of times. Come to think of it, he also had family on the other side, but he didn't seem to let that stop him.

And the young man who could be cheerful and bubbly, as long as his father was not mentioned. A strong fighter, though a little unique with the 'blitzball' he used. Both he and his father were so alike yet so different it was hard not to laugh at their interactions.

He returned the crystal to its hiding place before anyone saw it, not that he couldn't just tell them something but he kind of wanted to keep it to himself. He got back to his digging, alone with his thoughts and letting him remain in his memories, after all that's really all he had of them right?

Maria sighed; really she didn't understand him at times. He could have done anything with his life but all he wanted to do was grow a field of flowers. Well, originally it was just roses but one day it turned to all kinds of flowers which have nothing to do with each other. When she'd asked about it, he'd not given her a straight answer, saying they were his friends' favourite flowers but which friends? He hadn't responded and at times he seemed so distant. At least he was happy, that's really all she could ask for as his sister.

A/N

Really struggled writing Firion, seeing as I don't get much of an impression of him. I always felt he was rather straightforward and simple, choice of 'weapon' aside. I feel he'd be happy living like that, maybe get married and have a kid at some point but really, that would be his dream. The 'Wild Rose' was a somewhat important sub-plot and I think he'd feel duty-bound to fulfil this group dream even if the others aren't going to see it. Roses are still the most important to him though, that won't change. A little more in-depth for Cecil, Cloud and Tidus than the others but I honestly couldn't think of anything else though don't ask me about favourite flowers since I don't know.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun slowly set as a flock of birds flew overhead, as villagers finished up their tasks before returning home. However one still worked away, practicing his sword skills on a dummy. He wiped his forehead as he took a break. "Hey Luneth, let's go home already." "One more rotation then I'm done. You go on ahead, Arc." "Fine, see you later Luneth." Arc stood up and headed off up the dirt track from the area next to the river. Once Arc was gone, he sighed. There was a distance between him and Arc, they both knew it but he couldn't make the steps to close it. He pulled out the green crystal since he knew no one was around. Had that much time already past, it used to be nearly half his size but he was far taller now. Sometimes he felt like it had all been a dream, if not for the crystal he wouldn't have believed it had actually happened. His first adventure had just ended and suddenly whisked off into another? And why only him? Until he understood everything, he would not stop until he did, until he was as good as the rest of the warriors who had served under Cosmos because he owed it to them, at the very least.

The serious but quiet warrior, whose single minded devotion to protect Cosmos, had inspired him as a personal hero.

The man with many weapons, quiet and gentle to his friends, but a strong ally on the field of battle.

The young man with conflicting loyalties who could turn the tide of battle by changing his entire power source.

The carefree man who went through life as if it didn't matter what happened but is full potential never being released.

The gentle woman, who was like a mother to him, who in fact held a great magical power within her. He'd protected her even after she got over her fear of her powers, she always took care of those of them who were hurt and he hoped things had improved at home for her.

The quiet man with a sword as tall as him, who had protected her when he couldn't. He may seem uncaring but deep within, he held a gentle soul. He was a great source of support in the battle crazy world of the strange land.

The scarred young man who had wanted nothing to do with them, but was doing his part in his own way.

The thief with a tail, who was just like his friend, not a care in the world but he was as worthy a warrior as the rest, when serious of course.

The young man who was somewhat cocky though strong but then having seen his father, it's clear where he got it all from.

It had been a long time since he'd last seen any of them and he, one day, hoped to see them again. To show them he was not a little kid anymore, to spar with them to see how much stronger he'd gotten. To see how things had gone for them, that was what all this training was for after all. Soon, he thought, soon he was going out to see if he could find a portal to get to their worlds so he could show them that they could take him seriously now. After all, he was a knight just like some of them were and deserved respect to.

Arc sighed as he continued up the path. Luneth had changed so suddenly after their adventure, more cautious and had a drive to make himself even better than before. He didn't know where it had come from but he assumed it had to do with the mystery crystal he'd seen Luneth holding more than once. He hadn't asked, out of respect for his friend, since if he had wanted Arc to know, he would have told him. He just hoped that Luneth would finally come out of this phase; he just wanted to hang out with his friend again like before.

A/N

Ugh, this one took so long since I do not like Onion Knight as a character or to use him in a fight. But I still got a feeling that he looked up to WOL (at least he did in 012) and tried to emulate him in protecting Terra. He also wants to be taken seriously and would devote himself to that goal, but I also get the feeling he would want to travel before settling down and show how much better he got to the others, so he remains somewhat…childish in that respect. But he still grows up, like any child right?

On a side note, just a little something, this is going on for 20 chapters so who do you think is going to be looking back after the 10 heroes from the 13th cycle?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Just a few points: I know Luneth and Arc are adopted brothers, but this is them much older than when they had their adventure, maybe about 17 years old. I also made it so they have somewhat drifted apart since their adventure ended, Luneth hasn't told Arc or anyone what happened in the other world and Arc knows something is up, which has caused the small rift. Arc also thinks this is just a phase, not knowing Luneth plans on leaving soon which is causing an even larger rift between them. Secondly, this is the DS version seeing as I read that at the end of that version, birds fly overhead which also happens at the end of Dissidia to Luneth. Also note, these are all set after the original games however if they had a sequel, it may be set before or after it or even during it depending on the game. It's also quite interesting to see who you guys all thought would be next, but I'm not saying if you're right or not. Anyway, this is Cecil's chapter so I best get on with it.

He stood on the balcony of his castle, something he was still getting use too, watching the sun set over the kingdom of Baron. He smiled sadly as he thought about the adventure and those who had been lost over its course. While lost in thought, somewhat walked up beside him. "Still thinking about it, Cecil?" "I'm sorry if I worry you Rosa, it's just that my thoughts wander to it when I stand here and watch the sun set." "I think of it at times as well, you are not alone Cecil. If you ever need me, I'll be here for you. You can tell me anything Cecil, you know that." "That I do, Rosa." Rosa looked as if she were going to say something when a baby's crying stopped her. "Ceodore has woken up, I'll go but you should come in soon Cecil." "I will." He watched Rosa entered their room before looking out over the Kingdom again as he pulled out a crystal and held it out before him, watching the light reflect off its surface as the memories of his other adventure resurfaced. The memories of his friends and allies, of their enemies and of his brother, of their Goddess and the God they slew. He hid the crystal again as he turned his thoughts to his lost allies.

Of the solitary knight, whose serious and straight manner had made him the natural leader in a way, as we had always listened to his advice.

Of the young man with a seemingly simple dream and a seemingly never-ending array of weapons, his dream had bloomed into something for them all to believe in. He had been a good friend and an honest soul, if not a little troubled being his believed weakness.

The youngest of their group, who had been the most desperate to prove himself to them and to himself, while defending the lone female of their group before she was ready to stand on her own two feet.

The adventure who was like the wind; there one minute and gone the next. More interested in what caught his eye than fighting but he was certainly unique in that aspect.

The lone female, a powerful mage with strong magicks at her disposal and a strong will which was hidden by her confidence, she fought for a chance of peace.

The silent, troubled warrior with a blade the same height as himself. He struggled to find a reason to fight, a reason to live and found it in the seemingly simplest of places as he strived to help others over himself.

The lone wolf who had his own way of doing things, protecting us from afar but even he had a heart, and he would never abandon another in danger.

The boy with a tail, a thief with the wrong personality for one. He, like the adventurer, was more interested in exploring than fighting but that didn't mean he wasn't a good fighter.

The young man with a cheerful personality and plenty of energy to spare, he had a personal vendetta against his father but he finally managed to resolve his inner turmoil about him, he had certainly been someone unforgettable.

They had all been unforgettable, but they had all returned to their own worlds and there was no way to get to them. He would never forget them, and over the days he had found his thoughts turn to them. They had a bond that was unexplainable; they have felt true darkness and returned. When they should have faded, they had survived and done what was thought to be impossible, stop the Endless War of Harmony and Chaos. But now that was over, he had a wife and young son now and as much as he would love to see them again, he doubted he would though it would be something he wouldn't look unfavourably on. But for now, he kept the memories of his adventure close to his chest, how could he explain the adventure anyway?

Kain watched his best friend talking with friends at one of those balls Cecil had to throw at times, after the adventure had ended Cecil seemed changed, something seemed a bit off. Something at the back of his head told him he knew what it was, but he brushed it off. Cecil was happy, Rosa was happy and there was no war. If Cecil was keeping something a secret, that was his personal business and as his best friend, he accepted that.

A/N

Ah Cecil, another I felt kept his real thoughts concealed but could be somewhat more trusting than he should be. I felt Cecil would look back on his memories, treasuring them but would look towards the future. He has a family now and has a kingdom to run so he has other things on his mind though his 'forever' lost allies do keep popping up in his head. Also, Kain feels he knows what Cecil's hiding, but he doesn't remember because he 'died' in the end of 012. But there's Cecil, next is one of my favourite characters, Bartz (the fact I was born the year his game came out has nothing to do with it, I swear). I love playing as Bartz, so expect his chapter soon.


End file.
